The_Cousin
by Phoenix-sol
Summary: Okay, next three chapters are up, and guess what happens? Okay, okay, don’t flame me, but Jessie’s making her move on Jake. Aaaaannnd Cassie doesn’t know a thing about it, at least not yet.
1. Chapter one

_Author's note; Originally I wanted to just post this as one story, but then I decided to cut it into six short chapters. I think I better get use to this chaptering system, its driving me crazy *sigh*. I don't know the name of Cassie's parents or grandparents, so I made them up... well, here it is, enjoy: _

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hi 

My name is Jessie. 

And I am on one boring ride to visit one of my uncles. My uncle William, he's a veterinarian, his wife is too, and their daughter Cassie is also into animals. 

Me, I hate animals. Well, maybe I was exaggerating, I do like one animal. And that animal, is Jade. My dog. I've had her as a puppy, and my pa gave her to me on my tenth birthday. It was a surprise. I loved it. 

"Jess', darlin' will you pass me that tape over there." My grandpa asked. 

I reached out and gave him the tape. I didn't bother asking him what was on it, it was probably something stupid, like all the other things he hears. 

My grandma and grandpa are taking me to my uncle's, I don't usually mind their company, but these days, well, they're annoying. 

Maybe I'm being mean, they just try to be friendly to me but I can't stand it. Every one is trying to be friendly to me lately. 

Because pa died. He was a bystander in a bank robbery. My dad saved some little girl's life, but he got shot in the process. People tell me what my dad did was a great thing, they say he died a brave hero. That he saved a little girl's life and that I should be proud of him. 

I hate him. Why did he leave me? After ma died from cancer, he said, no he _promised_ me, that he would be there for me, because ma's not here anymore. 

I felt my vision go blurry. I reached out and wiped away the tear before anyone saw it. 

"What's wrong honey?" Grandpa said. So much for not noticing. 

I shrugged. 

"Come on girl, it will be alright." Grandpa said cheerfully. "You'll get to see Cassie again." 

I snorted, yeah. That's exciting, spending the rest of my life with Cassie's family, I'll love that. 

"Let her be. Sam." My grandma said, "She'll get use to it." 

"The girl is upset Martha, can't you see that?" 

"Sam, I said, let her be. She needs some time to think it over." 

"Don't you Sam me, Martha." My grandpa snapped. 

They went on like this for ages, acted like I weren't there, which was fine by me, I didn't need Grandpa's pity or Grandma's sternness. 

All I needed was Jade, but she was at the back of the truck. I got up and pushed my way back to reach her. 

"Now look what you just did." Grandpa complained. "You upset her again." 

"I didn't upset no body. The girl needs space." 

"She's going to have that with you around." He snapped back. 

"Oh, My! Sam- I never thought-" 

"Yeah, you never think, that's right, which is why she's staying with Will." 

I tuned them out both of them, they've been getting on at each other's nerves ever since grandpa decided that I'd be better off with my uncle Will. 

"Hey, Jade." I said as I saw her. 

She didn't react much. She was fast asleep. I sighed, sat beside her and scratched her behind the ears, she likes that. Her eyes opened slightly and she put her head on my lap. 

Back here I couldn't hear much of anything but the roar of the engines, which was okay, I didn't want anyone bothering me. Certainly not my grandparents. 

I don't know how long I was there at the back of the truck, but I fell asleep. I woke up when the I felt the truck stop. 

I yawned stretched and got up. I grabbed my backpack and hopped out, with Jade just inches behind me. 

"Come on, Jess'." Grandpa said, "Lets get your bags out." 

"Sure grandpa." 

I helped take out all of my luggage and placed them on the driveway. I looked around and noticed that Jade had disappeared. I shrugged, she'll come back after investigating the area. 

My uncle was first to come out and greet me, followed by Cassie's mom. 

"Ohhh, Jessie!" Cassie's mom walked up to me and hugged me briefly, "I hope you like it hear, honey." 

"Yeah I think I will." I muttered to myself with a slight hint of sarcasm, I didn't want anyone to hear me, I'd get into trouble, or get told off or something. 

Uncle Will was taking in my luggage and Cassie's mom was talking to Grandpa. 

"Jessie," Cassie's mom called out as I headed indoor. "Cassie's not here know, she'll be home soon, I told her you were coming." 

"Uhuh." I replied. 

I found myself walking through there living room, I sat down on the sofa and watched the TV, nothing was on but I had no idea what to do, I mean this isn't my home. 

But it will be very soon. 

"Jessie," Cassie's father walked into the living room, "You'll be sharing Cassie's room for a couple of days, we still haven't fixed up the guest room, it'll be your room." 

"Thanks." I mumbled, I didn't know what to say. 

He laughed, "Don't you worry about it." He looked around the living room as if it were the first time he walked into it, "Tomorrow, you'll choose what color you want to repaint that room." 

"Oh, well, nothing out of your house's color scheme." I said grinning, "I wouldn't want to paint it red, that'll look odd." 

He laughed, "Sure." 

He left me at last. My grandparents kissed me goodbye and they left as well, I heard their truck pull away from the driveway. 

Cassie's mom came in and watched TV with me, even though there was nothing on, "So, Jessie, you'll be going to the school here. You'll be starting tomorrow." 

I nodded. 

"I'm afraid the school is a bit far away, you know, being on farm land so close to the national forest." 

"If Cassie can mange then I can too." I said. 

The phone rang. Cassie's mom answered it. "Hi, What is it Roger?" 

Cassie's mom frowned suddenly, looked at her watch and said, "But she isn't due yet." 

"No…Are you sure?" She paused, "I'll be right over." 

She grabbed her coat-she had thrown it on a couch, "I have to go, Jessie, sorry." 

"What's up?" I asked. 

She laughed, "Oh, that. The giraffe is going to give birth to little Jock." 

Jock must be the name of the giraffe's. 

"You want to come?" 

I shook my head. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Will's not here." 

Funny, I never heard him leave, "I'll be fine, really." I assured, "I'll wait for Cassie to come." 

"Okay dear, if you're hungry help yourself." 

"I will." I promised. 

She left. I switched off the TV. I sat there, twiddling my thumbs. It was very quite, but I could hear a couple of birds singing outside. 

I climbed the stairs and stood outside Cassie's room. I raised a hand to knock but I felt stupid, no one was home. I went in and started to unpack. I was careful not to move any of Cassie's things. 

After that I went to visit my room, the one Uncle Will said he'd fix up. It was bigger than Cassie's room, but not by much. I checked out the view that I had from my window. 

Not so good, all I had was the stupid barn and the drive way. I also had the forest and the far off mountains. These were okay. 

A figure walking to the barn caught my attention. It was Cassie, I think, from the angle the figure was walking I couldn't be sure. No, wait. It _was_ Cassie, older than last time I saw her, I probably looked older too, it was five, no six and a half years since I last saw her. She walked to the barn and disappeared inside. 

I figured she'd pass over to her house to see me or something so I ran downstairs and pretended to be watching TV. I waited impatiently, I wanted to get this over with. And I wanted to know if I was going to sleep on the floor or something, I hate sleeping on the floor, I wake up and my shoulders and neck would be killing me. 

Ten minutes past and no Cassie. I fiddled around and waited for another ten minutes when I finally decided that she wouldn't be coming over. I got up and headed to the barn. 

I slipped inside, I was surprised to find that there were a couple of patients inside, last time I was there, there were only a few birds and one lone fox. I guess business grows, maybe the animals heard of the clinic or something. Decided to hurt themselves just to visit. By the way, this was suppose to be a joke, I'm not very good with jokes, sorry. 

"Cassie?" I called out. 

No answer, "Cassie?" 

Still, no one there, I frowned, I swear I did see Cassie come in here, where was she know? She couldn't have disappeared just like that. 

Or could she? 


	2. Chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO **

** **

"Where is she?" Cassie's mom frowned, "I told her to be home before eight." 

"Maybe she changed plans." I suggested. 

"No." Cassie's father said, "She'd have phoned to check with us first." 

"I'll call Rachel's. Maybe she's there. This isn't the first time it happened." Cassie's mom picked up the phone and dialed a number in, I watched. 

"Who's Rachel?" I asked. 

"Cassie's friend." Cassie's dad replied, "Maybe you'll get to see her." 

"Yes, hello. Naomi, is Cassie over at your house?" Cassie mom asked. Cassie's mom frowned again, "No? Rachel's not there either? Alright, I'll wait to- No, I haven't either. Maybe the girls found something in the forest, you know Cassie. She hates to see injured animals, sure I'll call-" 

The front door opened. And Cassie came in. 

"Thank god, she just came." Cassie's mom hung up. 

"Cassie, why are you late? It's nine already, didn't we tell you to come home before eight?" 

"Uhh, I was over at Rachel's and we lost track of time I guess." She replied looking a little bit startled. She was looked at me from the corners of her eyes, She looked at me like she couldn't figure out who I was. 

"Cassie, I just phoned Rachel's mom, she said both of you weren't there." 

"Umm." Cassie said, her cheeks flushed, "Emm, I was at Rachel's to start with but then we headed to the beach and met up with Jak- no, Melissa." 

Cassie's parents stared at her, "Alright. What were you doing at the beach?" 

Cassie shifted her weight and then said, "She wanted us to see this group called the Sharing." 

"What group?" Cassie's mom asked. 

"Oh, the sharing." Uncle Will looked relived, like he finally believed what Cassie said, "I know them, they're alright." 

"There not." Cassie said coldly, "They a bunch of morons." 

Cassie's parents stared at her. She looked at the ground. 

"Can I go now?" Cassie asked. 

"Sure…Cassie, Jessie's sleeping at your room for the time being." 

"What?" She asked. 

"Your cousin, Jessie. Remember what I told you at breakfast?" 

"What?" She repeated, obviously having no clue as why I was here. So I assisted her poor memory. 

"I'm living with you guys," I cocked my head and flicked my hair behind my back, "You know, since my dad passed away recently." 

She still looked confused, "Um, for how long? Wouldn't your moth-" 

"It's not important for how long," Her mother snapped. Interrupting her, she gave her a dirty look and said, "Cassie I can't believe that you forgot what I told you today!" 

"I wasn't listening?" She offered meekly, "Sorry mom." 

Before her parents could talk again she grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, let's get you to my room." 

As we left the room I heard her mother say to her father, "And you tell me there's nothing wrong with her!" 

"Uhh." I said as we went up the stairs, "I unpacked already." 

"Great, that's okay, I just wanted to get away from my parents." She said hurriedly. 

"Why?" 

She closed the door behind us. "Because…_Because_." 

I frowned at her, "Boy you changed." 

"How so?" 

I sat on her bed and looked her up and down. "Barefooted? Wearing a leotard? And lying?" I paused and then said, "Phew. Boy are your parents weird, they didn't notice all this?" 

She stared at me. "My friend was giving me gymnastic classes. Just for fun." 

"Oh yeah? Then why are you barefooted?" 

"I forgot my shoes." 

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes, "What about the lies. You weren't at the beach." 

"Ha." She forced a laugh, "I was. Besides. Why should you care?" 

I shrugged, "Just making conversation." 

This time she laughed in relief. It was like she had her guard up. I shrugged it away. "I'm going to your school." 

"Oh yeah." She said, changing in her pajamas, "I guess you would be." 

"Man, I hate going to new schools." 

"Don't worry, I'll be with you, actually, I'll show you around." 

"Thanks, but I'll manage." I smiled. 

She looked around her room, "I'll sleep on the floor for today, you can take the bed." 

"Thanks again." I said, "But I don't mind the floor." Uhuh. Let's hope she offers me her bed again. 

"You sure?" She asked. "No, take my bed, I insist." 

"Whatever you say.." I hated sleeping in someone else's bed, in an unfamiliar house, but I guess this will have to do. I helped make her bed and then I slipped under the blanket. She closed the lights and all was silent. 

Suddenly I wished I'd have taken the time to find Jade. 

I fell into a restless sleep. 

TAP! TAP! TAP! 

My eyes snapped open, I was facing Cassie's nightstand, I reached out a hand and checked the time, it was late, very late. 

I glanced down at Cassie, she was fast asleep. I settled back, but as I closed my eyes, a shadow caught my eyes, the shadow of the branches outside the window. They were moving. 

TAP! TAP! TAP! 

Cassie? 

I jerked up from bed, I spun towards the window. A bird. It flapped it wings in panic, startled. 

YIKES! What the…? 

Then it left. It flew away. 

I stood staring at the window. I walked slowly backwards to the bed, my eyes trained on the window. 

I heard the faint _flap! flap! _of bird feathers, and another bird landed on the branch to stare at me, this one had bigger eyes, yellow, an owl? 

"Ahh!" I yelped, I stumbled over the bed and landed hard on Cassie. 

The bird flew away. 

"Urgh!" Cassie choked out. I got off her. 

"Cassie!" I whispered "There are birds outside." 

"What? What are you talking about?" She jumped up and ran to the window, she threw it open and looked out. 

Then she slowly closed the window and turned to look at me, in an oddly calm voice she said, "Jessie, there is nothing outside." 

"But…" I said, confused "I saw two birds…" 

"Hey it okay," She said, "Maybe you heard something, you now, it always happens in a new house, you can't get use to the odd noises." 

"Yeah." I said, still unsure, "Maybe that was it. Yeah, noises." 

"Come on." Cassie said glancing at her alarm clock, "Let's go to sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow." 

I yawned. "Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 


	3. Chapter three

** CHAPTER THREE**

"Class, we've got a new student today." The teacher said, I didn't catch her name, "Who's going to help Jessie around today?" 

I couple of hands went up, I noticed that most were boys. 

"Shelby." The teacher grinned at me. "There you go, you've got a tour guide." 

There just so happen to be an empty desk beside Shelby. I took the desk, "Hi." I murmured. 

"Hi." She replied. Shelby was one of the students that hadn't raised her hand. 

I spent most of the day with Shelby, she was great actually, although a little on the quite side. 

I arranged to meet her at the mall. It turned out that both of us were short of new outfits. Although I was a little okay because no one saw me wearing 'repeat' outfits. After all, it is my first day to school. 

It was only when I left school started the long walk 'home' did I realize that school ended quickly, I mean, I could remember getting up andfeeling all queasy. I guess the day was okay. 

I neared to the house and found out that Cassie is already there, I decided against going into the house and dropped my backpack near the barn. I started to look for Jade. 

I didn't need to look for too long, she was sitting near a tree beside the back of the barn I headed towards her. 

"Hey there." 

I sat on a tree stump, I had my back to the barn, and the field in front of me, "Nice place huh?" 

Jade barked and then ran off, "Where you going?" 

I didn't follow her, instead I just sat and enjoyed the scenery. I heard Jade barking and then some other dog. 

Jade came to me with the other dog trailing her, he was a golden retriever, I think. 

I petted his head and then continued to watch the field, I didn't hear the footsteps approaching. 

A hand rested on my shoulder and a voice said, "Cassie, I-" 

"Ah!" I yelped, startled, I fell off the stump. I stared at the boy who was standing there blushing like mad. 

"Sorry." He said hastily, "I thought you were Cassie…em, here, let me help you up." 

I reached out for his hand and he pulled me up, I couldn't stop staring at him. I mean, I was gawping like an idiot! 

I finally managed to get a grip on myself and said, "Who are you?" 

He scratched his head, "Jake, em, I'm Cassie's friend." 

"I see," I sat down again, "I'm Jessie, Cassie's cousin." 

"She didn't tell me anything about you, sorry, when I - its just that you look like her from behind, I didn't now-" 

"It okay." Know I was starting to blush. 

"Jake man!" A voice yelled. "Is that Cassie?" 

A Hispanic boy trotted up to us, he looked at Jake, then at me, he folded his arms, "Man Jake, Cassie's going to be jealous, wait till she hears that you decided to swap girlfriends with her cousi-" 

"Shut up, Marco." Jake was blushing again, "I though it was Cassie, why didn't you guys tell me Cassie's cousin was visiting?" 

"Sorry man, forgot, I was suppose to tell you." He grinned. 

"I'm not visiting." I said. 

"What?" Marco asked. 

"I'm staying here." 

"What?" Jake echoed. 

Again, I flicked my long hair over my shoulder, "I'm staying with uncle Will, both my parents had passed away, and I don't have a place to stay." 

"What?" Jake and Marco said at the same time, like they couldn't believe what I was saying. 

"You heard me." I said sounding annoyed, "This is my home too." 

*** *** *** 

"You have got to try this skirt on!" A voice said. 

"Yeah. Like I'll ever wear that." A mellow voice replied. "Look at the color, neon red? _Red_! I wouldn't wear a red skirt." 

"You always have an excuse against whatever I point at." The first voice said, "You now Cassie, it comes in different colors, most skirts do. Look, there's a dark blue of there. And a lime green, see?" 

"Look how short that thing is! All I have to do is bend a little and-" 

"See, you found another excuse." 

"Leave her alone Rachel," A familiar voice said, "If she doesn't like it then she doesn't like it." 

I grabbed Shelby's arm. "Hey, Shelby. I want you to meet this good looking boy I met today." 

"Really? Is he from our school?" She asked me, still admiring the jacket she had pulled over her clothes. 

"Yeah." I said. "Do you know a boy named Jake?" 

She turned round to stare at me, "Yeah." 

"What do you think of him?" 

She grinned, "He isn't a jerk like the others, but he's a little slow with the names." 

"Cool," I said, "He's suppose to be my cousin Cassie's boyfriend." 

"_What?_" She hissed, "I didn't know Jake was hooked with someone? And of all people Cassie?" 

"Yeah what's wrong with her?" 

"Look at the way she dresses, girl. Those jeans of hers look like they were bought six years ago. She's lucky she's short and she hadn't grown taller, if she had then god help her, god help _us_." 

"She's not that bad." I said taken back. 

She shrugged. Then she grinned again, "Where's he?" 

"Over the other side." I whispered. 

"Who asked your opinion." The first voice I had heard earlier snapped, "Besides, its about time she bought something new." 

Shelby froze. She grabbed my arm and yanked me backwards. "Hey." I hissed, "What are you doing?" 

She dragged me out of _The Gap_ and started to walk away yanking me along. After walking for a few more seconds she turned around to check if someone was behind us then said, "Phew." 

"What?" 

"Didn't you know how that is?" 

"Who? That girl that was with them? No I hadn't had the chance to see her let alone meet her." 

"Good thing we didn't." Shelby said, "That's Rachel, stuck-up _witch_." 

"Whoa." I said, "She isn't that bad." 

"I hate her." Shelby said, "Everyone does, except of course Cassie and Jake." 

"What? Why?" 

"She's Rachel's best friend." I nodded, I knew that, "She's also Jake's cousin." 

"She isn't that bad." 

"Trust me, she's worse than that. I've had this nasty incident with her at lunch, man, she blew up." 

"Why?" 

"Just because I was accidentally shoved into her." She rolled her eyes. "She used to be an okay person, now I don't know. She used to be Melissa Chapman's best friend, everyone knew that, now she's with Cassie, and her attitude went berserk." 

I shrugged my shoulders, I still had to meet the girl to judge her. And what did Shelby mean when she said 'now she's with Cassie, and her attitude went berserk'? 

Did that mean Cassie did something to Rachel? 

Or maybe Rachel did something to Cassie, I remembered something Cassie's mom said, 'And you tell me there's nothing wrong with her!' 

I also noticed that Cassie was a little different. I mean, she used to pay more attention to you if you were around her, now it was like she's dying to get out of her house. 

And then there was those birds, Cassie reacted strangely that night, at first it was like she was anxious for something, or worried, then when she looked out of the window she was all calm. What's going on? 

And what's that thing with coming home late? It doesn't look like this was the first time she did it. 

And she was lying, Cassie wasn't at the beach. She even wasn't at Rachel's. The phone call confirmed that. 

The question is, if she weren't were she said she was, were did she go? And why was she so late? Why did she need to lie? 

I didn't know, but I was going to find out. 


	4. Chapter four

** CHAPTER FOUR**

It was only after dinner when I realized two other things I had missed. One, was that at the time she was missing I had seen Cassie head to the barn, then she wasn't there. Which reminded me of another point, before I go on to point number two. Jake, had thought I was Cassie, and I was near the barn at the time, was it that because Cassie spends a lot of her time in the barn? What does she do there anyway? 

Okay, my second point was that Cassie said she was at the beach with Melissa and Rachel, but she was going to say 'Jake' I was sure of that. She had changed the name to Melissa. Then I suppose Jake is involved. 

Who were the Sharing? And if Cassie's father thought they were alright. Why did Cassie think them as morons? 

"Jessie," Cassie's father came in, "Would you mind helping Cassie out in the barn, we've got a load of work to do." 

I actually did mind, "Sure." At least I'll get a chance to ask Cassie a few thinks without making it sound suspicious. 

Five minutes later I was at the barn wearing overalls, a pair of dirty boots and heavy-duty black gloves. I was also shoveling horse manure. 

Gross. Urgh. 

"Is this what you do in the barn?" I choked, making a face, "Yuck." 

Cassie laughed, "My friends think so too." 

In a casual voice I said, "I never met them." 

Cassie shrugged, "I guess you'll get to met them later." 

"Uhuh." I said carefully, "Look Cassie, I want to ask you a question." 

"What is it?" 

"Chapman asked me to join to this group." I said as if I were confused or troubled, "And I'm not so sure about it, I mean it sounded so good and all, and your dad thinks they're alright-" I noticed that Cassie had frozen, "But…" 

"The Sharing?" She asked, she went back to work. 

"Yeah." I said in a conversational tone, "Why do you think they are 'morons'?" 

Cassie bit her lip. "I don't know they're all weird." 

Suspicion entered my conciseness, weird? "How so?" I asked carefully. 

She looked troubled, "I don't know, just…just don't join them." 

I laughed, "Why?" 

"They're not who they seem," She said, "They promise you something and end up taking whatever it is that they promised." 

This is interesting, "What do they give you Cassie?" 

She hesitated, "They offer you an identity, then they take it and _you_ away." 

I tried to register surprised, "You sure?" 

She was silent, she shook her head, like she said way too much. "Didn't you join them?" 

She shook her head, "They creep me out." 

I nodded, "Instinct, huh?" 

Cassie turned around to look at me. "What?" I said. 

She looked at me strangely, "Nothing." 

"So." I said, "What else do you do around here?" 

"The barn?" 

"Yeah." I said, taking a rake and started to play around with the hay, "Other than what were doing." 

She shrugged, "That's about it, and I have to give the animals there meds." 

"Eh?" 

"Medicine." 

That's it? That's it? Why is she here all day then, I'd rather hang around at the mall or something. "Don't you get bored all day long here mucking around?" 

She smiled, "I like it, besides, dad said if I continue giving the animals there meds on weekends he'll let me use his cell phone for an extra half hour." 

"Which makes?" I inquired. 

"A whole hour." She said, "It's not much but it's worth it." 

"I suppose." I said, "But my dad let me use his cell phone whenever I wanted." 

"Well that's _your_ father." 

"Yeah." I said staring off. "But now he's gone." 

Cassie looked up at me, "I'm sorry." 

"I can't see why." 

She shrugged again, "I guess I acted a little weird that day, I wasn't listing to what my mom was saying, I should have remembered about you. Sorry." 

"You don't have to be." I said, "In fact, I'm cool about it." 

She didn't look like she believed me. 

"Look Cassie." I said in a quite voice, putting down the rake in my hand, "I'm going to be family to you guys, you'll be all I have, aside from our grandparents. Your parents are great, I'll learn to love them, but Cassie. You." I hesitated, "You're acting all weird and I, well, your parents think you're acting weird too, like you have something on your mind…" I trailed off helplessly. 

Cassie looked away, "There's nothing to talk about." 

"Cassie…" I said, "I. I- I want this to work out okay? I mean…you know what I mean." 

She sighed, "I do." 

Cassie got up and sat down beside me on a bale of hay, she held out her hand, "Sisters?" 

I smiled and took her hand, "I've never had a sister before." 

"Me neither." 

"Ahem." 

We both jumped up. 

"Sorry," Jake said, "Cassie told me to come over, I didn't realize that you two were busy." 

"Jessie, this is Jake, Jake, Jessie. I believe you too met before." 

"We did." Jake smiled at me. 

I flushed, looked at the ground, murmured a reply. 

"Ah, Jake," Cassie's father came into the barn, "Cassie called you over to help out?" 

"Help out with what?" Jake asked. 

Cassie rolled her eyes, "The barn, my dad can't spare time for cleaning the place up, he's had another spell cast on him, you know, he's back to making bird cages." 

"Three will do." Uncle Will said cheerfully, "The larger the number the quicker this will be." 

And that's how I spent the rest of the day, it wasn't bad, and you know, while I worked with Cassie, Jake and her father, I kept on thinking that I could get used to this. 

Life wasn't so bad after all. 


	5. Chapter five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Right, so I said to the guy, give me a break, I was just joking." I burst out laughing. 

"And he didn't strangle you?" I asked. 

"Nah." Marco said, "But I did want to strangle that stupid poodle. I mean it embarrassed me in front of-" 

"Marco." A deep voice said behind us. "And, ah, Jessie, exactly who I was looking for." 

"Mr. Chapman." Marco said, his eyes flickered, "May I be of assistance to you?" 

"No." He said, "Run along little Marco." 

Marco shook his head and muttered something. Mr. Chapman took me to his office. 

"Bright kid." He said thoughtfully, "But he's got one big mouth." 

"Huh?" 

"Marco." 

"I just met him today." 

"So." Chapman said looking around, "How is it going?" 

"Fine." I said. 

"So Jessie." Chapman said, "You never gave me an answer." 

"What answer?" I said, as if I didn't know. 

He gave me a meaningful look, "The Sharing, you are joining, right?" 

"Yes." 

"Good." He said, "There's a meeting there today. I'll expect to see you there." 

"Of course." I said quietly. I headed to the door. Chapman smiled blandly at me, "Don't forget to bring your friends!" 

"I wouldn't." 

I closed the door behind me. 

"What did he say?" 

"Yah!" I yelped, it was Marco, "Jeez, where did you come from?" 

"Behind." 

"Very funny." 

"What did he say?" He repeated. 

"None of your business." I snapped, the bell rang and I headed to class, I didn't noticed Marco head to Jake and talk to him, nor did I notice Jake talk to Cassie during math class, all this came afterwards. 

*** *** *** 

"you're going?" Cassie exclaimed, "I thought you decided against that." 

"I didn't." I said, "I just wanted your opinion." 

"And after hearing it you decided to ignore it?" 

"Look, I'm off alright?" I said. 

"Where?" She asked looking at me in that odd way of hers. 

"The mall." 

She made a face. "Rachel will approve." 

I had a chance to meet Rachel! I couldn't believe it, but as exciting as this seemed I couldn't, it wasn't fair to blow Shelby off. But I decided to test something, "Approve? What is she the queen?" 

"No." She said, "But her opinion and mine differ when it comes to the mall. Our opinions _argue _when it's about the importance of outfits." 

"I see." I said, "I hope to meet her, someday." 

"You probably will." She answered looking distract. 

"Bye then." I said. 

"Bye." 

I took the bus to the mall and met Shelby at the food court, "Hey Shelby." I said, "I was wondering if you'd come with me." 

"Where." 

"To the sharing." 

"You're joining?" She exclaimed. 

I cringed back, "What, not you too." 

"What? What did I say?" Shelby wondered, then she rolled her eyes, "I'm a member." 

"Really? What's it like?" I asked. "And why didn't you tell me before." 

"I thought Chapman might have." 

"He did." I said staring oddly at her, " How did you know?" 

"HE always does, he's the one who told me to join them, it's great really, I'm in the inner sharing now." 

"What's that?" 

"There is the inner sharing and the outer sharing, the inner sharing are like, the real thing, the outer sharing is for people who didn't really join yet, they're considered as a minority to The Sharing." 

"So I can join but become an outer?" I asked, "Good maybe this way Cassie would be upset her." 

"She's against this?" 

"Uhuh," I said, "She says they creep her out." 

"Weirdo." Shelby said, "So, when are you going?" 

"Today. Chapman told me that they have a meeting." 

"What?" Shelby stuttered, she looked at me suspiciously, "You haven't joined yet?" 

"No-" 

"But the meeting is only for the inner member!" 

"Maybe he liked me a lot!" I said cheerfully. 

She smiled mischievously, "Did he tell you about it? The details?" 

"What details?" 

"Are you up to it?" 

I stared at Shelby, "Why are you acting so weird?" 

She laughed and took my arm, " I'm not, Jessie girl you'll have a good time, but know lets shop!" 


	6. Chapter six

**CHAPTER SIX **

"Hey Marco," I called over, "Didn't think I see you here." 

"I thought it was none of my business," he pouted. 

"Oh, come-" I froze, there was a stray dog standing beside him, the dog wagged it's tail slowly, barked. 

I recognized the bark, it was Jake's dog, I stepped close, yes it was. "That's somebody's dog I know." 

"I doubt it." He replied. 

"Yes, it is! Look it's Jake's do-" 

"No it isn't." He snapped. 

"What?" I said taken back, I stared at him, "What's up with you people?" 

I turned around and ran off, all of Cassie's friends are weird, what I saw of them so far. 

"Jessie!" Marco called, "Don't go there." 

I slammed into someone, that person grabbed me roughly, and shoved me off, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Marco slink away cautiously, like he didn't want to be there. "Who do we have here?" 

The voice was harsh and loud, I had managed to slam into one big man which was flanked with another two equally big men. They smelt like trouble. 

"Ah, Jessie." I spotted Chapman come over, he looked nervously at me, and then the other guy. 

The other guy said, "I was under the impression that today was a meeting for the inner sharing, wasn't that what you told m Chapman?" 

"Yes, sir." He mumbled, "Er, sir, this is the girl I was talking about." 

His attitude changed, one-eighty degrees, he looked down at me and said, "Yes, our guest of honor." 

"Jessie, did you bring someone with you?" Chapman asked. 

"Yeah, my friend." 

"Who?" 

"Shelby. Shelby Mclore." 

"Ah yes." He licked his lips, "Didn't you bring your cousin?" 

I got up, "No she didn't want to come." 

"Busy huh?" 

"No." I said, "She said the place creeps her out." 

"Well then," The man I slammed into said, "Why don't we make the atmosphere more pleasant Chapman?" 

"Err, we're working on that." He said. 

"Let's go in. Then." 

And they did, I didn't join them. Instead I went home. I talked to Cassie, said I had changed my mind, in reality I was changing tactics. 

"What made you change your mind?" She asked. 

I shrugged, "I don't really know." 

"Jessie?" Cassie asked hesitantly, "Are you following me? When I go out?" 

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?" 

"I don't know…Do you?" 

"No." I lied, "You're really acting weird…Maybe. Maybe you were being stalked." 

She laughed nervously, "By who?" 

I shrugged at her, smiled slyly, "Jake?" 

I laughed, she didn't join me, instead she bit her lip and looked away. Later that night, she crept out of the room when she thought I was asleep. I waited until I was sure she was gone outside. I threw open the window and climbed down, headed to the barn. 

I waited two seconds and stormed the barn, "Ha!" I said. 

I stared wide-eyed at the empty barn, I searched franticly, no Cassie. 

"Where did she go?" I wondered out loud. 

I heard an owl hoot, and then I heard the flapping of wings. As I ran out of the barn something flew into my face. "Argh!" 

Cheep! Cheep! 

I swatted the air. Just a bat, just a stupid bat, it flew away in the dark night. I head back to bed feeling a little shaky. 

I decided to keep my guard, wait for Cassie to return. I think I fell asleep at one point. I'm not sure. But I woke up and it was still night, the sun hadn't risen up yet. 

I lay still in Cassie's bed, waiting. I realized that the window was open. Strange, never realized that it was. I decided to head for the barn. Maybe I'll see her there. 

I hid in the loft, made sure that I was not visible to anyone and drifted yet again to another sleep, I don't think I slept for long because when I woke up I…well, it didn't feel lie I had. 

"Yeah? You think so? I don't. Look why are we wasting time?" A voice said, I recognized it, to my surprise it was Rachel. 

"Excuse me." A voice snapped, it was Marco. "Who said that you could be leader when Jake's gone?" 

"I didn't say I was!" Rachel snapped back, "All I'm saying is that we have a tick-tock kind of situation here. Right?" 

Correct, I believe Prince Jake's time is running out. It has been approximately one hour and thirty of your minutes since he had morphed. 

I froze completely, terror froze into my heart, fear dried up my throat. I swallowed, but then stopped incase someone heard me… My heart was beating so loudly I was sure that they were going to hear it the moment they entered, there was no way that- 

Well, Rachel checked the house for Cassie and she didn't find her. A new voice said, Her cousin is in her room though, fast asleep. 

"This isn't answering anything." The voices were near, very near. In fact they were in side the barn. 

I realized that I was breathing hard, I had caught a flash of blue through the hay, there was no mistaking that. 

"Oh yeah-" Marco started to say when he was interrupted. 

Quite! I hear something! 

No. I tried to calm down, tried to ease my breathing, the only thing that did was make matters worse. My heart hammered. I shut my eyes close. 

Something brushed against my face, my eyes snapped open. Two glinting black balls and a blurry gray thing appeared in view. 

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, I jerked up. Slammed my head and fell to the ground. I looked up again. It was a rat, that's what scared me, I felt myself flush. 

A hand grabbed my shoulder, I spun round, I caught a flash of blue. 

"Andalite!" 


	7. Chapter seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

"Andalite!" 

I breathed hard. I could not believe what I was seeing. I could not believe that my end was near. 

I had made a fatal mistake, I had acknowledged the Andalite, showed them that I recognized what it was. 

But my reaction was pure impulse. If only I had known, I would have controlled myself better. 

"Hey." Marco said, 'You're a controller." 

It wasn't a question, it was a statement, they knew? They were…Andalites? But how…? 

The deeper truth hit me, "You're the Andalite bandits." I whispered fearfully, "You're all…" 

"Oh man." Rachel said. "This is not so good." 

I stared at her, it was the first time I had a chance to glimpse her, and what I saw intimidated me. 

Not just the Yeerk me, but the human me as well. 

I stared at her. The Andalite did not withdraw his tail, it was practically there the second my eyes fell on him. And now god knows what other parts of me would start falling. 

Where is Cassie? 

I stared, at first I was too scared to answer, the fear turned to anger very quickly, but I maintained control and spoke as calmly as I could. "How am I supposed to know? I came here to see where she was going I didn't expect a party of…of." I didn't finish, I was afraid I'd say something that would provoke the Andalite. 

"What do you mean?" Marco snapped. 

"I don't know, she's been acting weird." I smiled, flicked my hair, "But I think I know were she is. Or at least what she's up to." 

And that is…? the second thought speak voice inquire, I could not see the source. 

I smiled, "She went to look for her boyfriend." 

Marco froze, "Jake? But we don't know were he is." 

"That's your problem." I said, "And now, I have to go back." 

Unfortunately, they did not allow me to proceed; somehow this did not surprise me. I watched them, waiting for my fate. 

"Not so fast." Rachel said, "Where is Jake?" 

"You can ask the blundering fool himself, Visser Three. " I sneered, "He allowed him to escape, at least that was what I heard, still trapped in the Yeerk pool though. This will reflect badly on him in the report I have to write." 

Report? What report? The Andalite asked. 

"I'm the new inspector." I said, "The Visser doesn't know that I have arrived. Not yet." 

They all stared at me. 

"I'm also Visser One's friend, so you can very much see whose side I favor." 

Marco flinched then said, "Visser One's here too." 

"I'm not going to answer that question." 

Marco took a step towards me, "I said is Visser One here or not?" 

I stared at him, then at the Andalite. "Last time I heard? No." 

He didn't look like he believed me. I didn't blame him, I wouldn't have believed me. "Why should you care?" 

He didn't answer me instead he said, "Come on, let go find Jake, we have to find a way to keep her." He looked up, and I saw him look at some big bird, "Do you have a place?" 

I can manage to find one, yeah. 

"Alright, you and Ax take her there and make sure she _stays_ there." He paused, "Rachel and I are going to see if we could find Jake." 

They left, leaving me with the bird and the Andalite. 

"Strange." I said aloud. "Very strange that an Andalite should hear what a human has got to say and actually does it…what happened here?" 

He decided to ignore me, instead he lead me out to the forest, he wasn't worried if I would decided to break for it and run, there was no way that I could outrun an Andalite. 

Not as a human anyway. 

How come you're hiding form the Visser? 

"I'm not hiding." I replied, "The council told me to conduct the first part of my report without him noticing me then, well, I throw away the cover." 

"So," I said, "Tell me, where is it that you are taking me, incase you don't know, humans don't really tolerate the wild very much. And they don't live without food and water for long either." 

I think your host will manage three days easily. The Andalite snapped. Me I was shocked. 

"You want me dead? How will that help you with Visser three?" 

You saw our friends, as humans. 

I said nothing for the rest of the way, wondered if anyone will find me, as hopeless as the odds were, I knew that Visser One will be notified of my disappearance if I am held here for more than a day. 

They tied me securely and as far as I know, they left. I did not know if I were being watched by the humans, or the Andalite or that bird. 

There is something suspicious about that bird. And every Yeerk who had fought on earth had heard the story. 

They say that it is an Andalite trapped in morph, because he is always seen in that form. Yet, there are times when we see we six morphed Andalite warriors. 

Although now I know that some of them are human, correction, most except two, I did not know what the bird was. 

Maybe the bird is a human, and he is not affected by the time limit? I doubted it. 

Although now that I see it, Visser three had left so many questions unanswered about these bandits, like why was he unable to locate their residence? 

I knew why. 

But it seems that the information I had collected is going to be wasted, it seems that I will be left here to die with the valuable information. I wasn't sure about my death, maybe they were going to kill me maybe not. I did not know the answer. And I got it at dawn, when the bandits came back. Not to free me I supposed. 


	8. Chapter eight

**CHAPTER ****EIGHT **

They were a sad, miserable messed up group. The Andalite was not present, the bird was high in the trees. Jake was staring off in space, Cassie sat beside him. Rachel kept on glaring at me and Marco was scowling at the distance. 

"So." I said in Jessie's normal, conversational tone, "What happened?" 

No answer, it was if I was talking to the trees. So I was repeated my question. This time there was an answer. 

"What do you think happened?" Rachel spat out. 

"You got away, I can't see why you are angry." 

Marco whirled round and stuck his face close to mine. "You got Jake captured, you sent Cassie off for him and you managed to get one of our friends seriously injured." 

"You're talking about the Andalite?" I asked with a laugh, "Good lord, what would hurt him?" 

Somehow they did not see the humor, "Wake up." I snapped suddenly, "You're just leading yourselves to danger. You're keeping an inspector. You think my fellow Yeerks will not notice?" 

"Who _are_ you?" Jake said suddenly. 

"Me?" I asked, "I'm Jessie." 

"Don't waste our time." Rachel snapped, "We know that Jessie is not in control, we know what you are, we want to know _your_ name. Not your host's name." 

I shook my head, "What will you gain by it?" 

"Fine." Jake snapped, "We'll just call you Yeerk then." 

I shook my head again, "Uless." 

"What?" 

"My name, Uless." 

"That's a weird name for a Yeerk…never mind." Marco muttered, "You said you were sent by Visser One.The Yeerk named Edriss." 

I looked at him strangely, "You met her?" Then I smiled,"We're acquaintances, no, more than that I suppose, deep friends. " 

"I didn't know that Yeerks could have deep friends." Rachel snorted, "Enemies sure, rivals? Absolutely, allies? Sure. But friends?" 

"You don't know much about us then." I said with a leer. 

"No." Cassie spoke up suddenly, "We do. We know that there are some of your people who resist the temptation to enslave, they think of it as morally wrong. I have made a deal with a Yeerk, her name is Aftran. And now she is free." 

"The peace movement." I murmured, ah, yes, I have heard about it, something Visser One had failed to find out about. "What do you mean she is free?" 

"She's no longer of need of your life giving Kandrona rays." 

"You killed her?" I laughed, then I stopped laughing, my eyes narrowed, "You found a way around it? Around the three days?" 

Marco smiled, "Yeah. We did. But only one Yeerk benefited." 

I could not believe what I was hearing! But, no, the boy must be jerking me around, having fun. Maybe he was. I did not know. 

"What are you going to do with me?" I whispered after a moment. 

"What we are going to do with you?" Marco laughed, "Kill you, you'll need a few days of course. And then, you are gone." 

I hated the way he emphasized on the last three words, if I had the power to destroy the human I would have, but I was tied, and I was in a human female of the same age, I could not possibly win a fight even if I was untied, or in a Hork-Bajir body. The boy could morph. 

I leaned back my head and said, "Why don't you throw me in the shack? Leave me alone. What I want to know is why you even got me out. Why not just wait for a few days then get me out of the shack? Why all the nice talk?" 

Rachel glanced at Jake then back at me, "We want to talk." 

"Oh goody." I said, "You want something." 

I gave her a nasty smile, then said, "And of course you want my cooperation, I can't see why I should, after all I'm going to be dead in a day." 

Jake's head snapped up suddenly, he had been looking at the distance, "A day?" 

I would have kicked myself if I could, I just revealed to him something I did not want them to know. I only have one day left. Not two. 

When Rachel saw that I had lapsed into silence she laughed harshly, "Good, the wait is even shorter. Then Jessie would be free again." 

"Yes." I said, smiling at her, inside, I was secretly leering, "She will." 

And so would your secret, I thought. 


	9. Chapter nine

**CHAPTER ****NINE **

"I can't believe it." I said, as in me, Jessie. 

Then Jake just smiled at me. It was he and I, alone. 

"Thank you." I whispered, "How can I ever repay you?" 

"You don't need to." Jake smiled. 

I stepped up to him, placed my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you." 

He looked into my eyes, "It wasn't your doing." 

"I hope your friend wasn't badly hurt." 

"Who? Ax?" 

"Is that what you call him?" 

"Yes." He looked worried, "I'm not sure if he's going to pull through." 

He must have seen the look on my face so he added quickly, "But I don't think there is a need to worry. Cassie's taking care of him. He'll be fine." 

"Jake?" I said in a low voice, I put my head against him, then I looked up at him, "What do I do?" 

"What?" 

"What do I do? I can't just live a normal life. That's not right, not with what I know." 

"You want to join the Animorphs?" 

"If I'm worthy of such an honor." 

"You are," He said, "But…" 

"But what?" I was still standing beside him, close. He didn't seem to mind. 

He put his hand on my shoulder, "I have to talk to the others." 

"You think they'll…wouldn't' it be weird?" 

"We'll manage," He said smiling, but then his look turned serious. "But you have to understand the responsibility that goes with it." 

"I will." I promised. 

He looked at me again. 

And I looked at him. 

I don't know what made me do what I did next. All I know was that I did it; maybe it was the look on his eyes. 

But I did it. 

I kissed him. 

He jerked away, surprised, but not angry. 

I smiled at him a little sadly. 

He shook his head and left. He stopped and then looked awkwardly at me. 

"Let's get you home. You've been through enough." 

And I let him, he put his arm around my shoulders, I put my arm around his waist. We walked home. 

But it wasn't my home that we walked to, it was Cassie's home. 

But Cassie's home is my home. And now, Cassie's boyfriend is going to be mine. 

What was I thinking of? 

I pulled away from Jake suddenly. 

"What is it?" 

"This is wrong." I whispered, "Cassie would be upset." 

"We're not doing anything." He murmured, "We're just walking to Cassie's." 

I nodded. 

We no longer walked with our arms round each other, but we walked side by side, in silence. After a while, Jake held my hand in his. 

And I let him, trusting that he knew what he was doing. 

It was great. We walked for a long time. After all we were at the forest. Just the same, I felt as if it were a short walk, I saw Cassie's barn loom up in my view. I sighed, I was sorry that it was over. 

"See you tomorrow Jake." 

"You too Jessie." He said, "But first, I have to check on Ax. And Cassie too." 

"What do I tell Cassie's parents? I've been goes for a long time." 

"Not to worry. The animorphs covered that up." 

"How?" 

"Erek." He said, "You'll get to know him, in fact, he might be in here with Cassie." 

"But I thought Cassie was with the Andalite." 

"Yep." He said as we walked to the barn, "That's right." 

I stopped him. "In here?" 

"Yes." 

"How?" 

"Erek." 

"How?" 

"Hologram." 

"What?" 

"I'll explain later." 

We went into the barn. No one was in the barn, so I said, "This is some kind of joke? You're pulling my leg or something?" 

"No." He said patiently. 

He walked right up to a stall, He opened the door and stepped in, I followed. 

And there was Cassie, and the Andalite, and something I hadn't seen before. Some kind of android. 

Erek? 

Jake looked down at the Andalite, he was on his side, breathing heavily, Cassie was bent beside him, looking worried. 

"Is he going to be okay?" 

"I don't know. But it doesn't look good." 

I saw a deep long cut down his underside. She was cleaning the wound, when she finished she took his hand and called out his name, he didn't respond. 

"But he'll be fine right?" 

"I don't know Jake, he must have hurt himself in the fall." 

"Well." He said, "Call me when he wakes up." 

"Sure." Cassie looked up, she saw me standing beside him, she looked at Jake. 

"She's free Cassie. And I think she's going to be one of us." 

Cassie smiled, "That's great." 

She didn't know half of it. 

"I'll stay if you need my help." I said. 

"Thanks." 

Jake left us, I sat beside Cassie, I looked up at Erek, managed to smiled, "You're Erek right?" 

"Yes, and you must be Jessie, Cassie told me about you." 

Cassie got up out of the stall and looked around, she seemed to be looking for something. 

I followed her, "What are you looking for?" I asked. 

"He's been down for a long time, I've only been giving him water, I'm not sure what to give him to eat." 

"What does he normally eat?" I wondered, "He doesn't even have a mouth." 

"He absorbs nutrients from grass, up through his hooves." 

"Oh. I didn't know that." 

Maybe you could crush up grass or something you think that would work? 

It was the bird. 

"Jessie, this is Tobias." 

"Hi." 

Hello there. 

"Could work." Cassie said thoughtfully. 

"You two wouldn't mind if I went?" 

"Where you going?" 

"To your house." I couldn't say our house, I didn't know why, I just couldn't. 

"Sure." 

I got out of the barn and headed home, none of Cassie's parents were around so I made myself something to eat and went upstairs, finished off my homework. 

The door of the room opened, I looked up. "Jessie?" 

It was Cassie, she sounded out of breath. "I need you to go over to Jake's." 

"What? Why? What happened?" 

"Tell him Ax is up." 

"But I don't know where his house is, couldn't I call?" 

She gave me his house's address. A few minutes later I had changed into something nice and my foot hit the pavement, I borrowed Cassie's bike and started to pedal off when I caught sight of Jade. 

I slowed down slightly, she caught up. Back home, I always took Jade walking, I'd be on my own bike of course; she loves it when I go fast. 

I increased speed slightly and she barked. I watched as she ran off into some bushes, then she got out and shot towards me. 

I pedal faster, I wasn't worried, Jade could catch up with me, Dalmatians are fast runners, in fact, after some research I found out that they were used for hunting a long time ago, and they had no trouble catching up to horses. 

I slowed down when I reached what I thought would be Jake's home, I put the bike at a side. Walked up to the porch. Jade padded up to me and panted. 

I rang the bell. I heard a dog bark and then the door opened. 

Jake's dog Homer jumped out of the house and started playing around with Jade, I ignored them. 

"Is Jake home?" I asked the boy at the door. 

He looked at me, "Yeah. Who are you?" 

"Jessie." 

"I'm Tom, Jake's brother." He turned away and yelled at the house, "JAKE, it's for you. Jessie at the door." 

Jake appeared a few seconds later. "Jessie? What are you doing here?" 

He stepped out and closed the door behind him. 

"Cassie sent me." 

"What happened?" 

I looked around, "He's up." 

"Oh," He said. "I'll, er. How did you get here?" 

"Bike." 

"Okay, you go home I'll follow." He grinned, "I'll beat you there?" 

"How?" I aid as I grabbed Cassie's bike. 

"Got wings." 

"Sure." I said. "It would be faster." 

I pedaled back home. 


End file.
